The School's Strongest!
by Air-Siren
Summary: After the events of the battle at the docks, Team RWBY has gained the interest of the self-proclaimed strongest team in the school, Team GANK, a team notable for winning the Vytal Festival Tournament two years in a row. Can RWBY stand up to these foes, or will they find that GANK lives up to their reputation?
1. Prologue

"Hey guys, did you hear about what happened?"

_"Achat? Where have you been?"_

"Not important, Noir. There was apparently a big fight in downtown Vale."

"What!?"

"I know, right? Apperantly some of the newbie hunters went and foiled a dust robbery led by Torchwick."

**"Torchwick? The bloke who's been on the news so much?!"**

"Yeah! Apparently they not only made him retreat, but they also took down a bunch of his planes!"

_"These first years managed to stop such a criminal_? _Preposterous."_

"What do you think, Garnet? You are technically our leader."

_"Hmph."_

**"Well, the Cross-Year Week will be coming up this month. They will be there more than likely and we can form our own opinions there."**

_"Ah, yes. The Cross-Year. It's such a pointless event. Mingling with the young and foolish... disgraceful."_

"Come on Noir. Just show off a little and have them bow to you or what ever you do to get off."

_"I wouldn't use such terms like 'get off.' It is only natural for the weak to grovel before the mighty, Kolen."_

"The Cross-Year... Hehehehe..."

_"What amuses you so, Achat?"_

**"What, you don't remember? The cross year was where he met her for the first time."**

_"Ah, yes... The rabbit freak."_

"Hehehehaha..."

"I swear, your obsession with her is so weird, Achat. I mean, really. What's the deal?"

"Ha? Come on, Kolen, it's only natural for me to be entertained by my prey."

_"I think we have more pressing matters at hand. The year is almost halfway done, with the tournament at the end of the year."_

"So what? We'll just mop the floor with them all like we did last year."

"**No, Noir is right. I have heard there is a few interesting freshmen, aside from the team that was at the docks. Not to mention the people coming from outside of the kingdom**."

"So...?"

_"So, we should keep our new tricks secret, and try to prevent our old tricks secret from the freshmen."_

**"Exactly. So that means no picking fights-"**

"Aw..."

**"No showing off-"**

_"Humph..."_

**"And no messing with other people-"**

"No promises there, heheh."

**"We have held our title as the strongest team since we were freshmen. I wish to graduate that way as well."**

_"Garnet. You should have no fears. Even if you all fall, I shall lead us to victory."_

"Hehe! This year is gonna be fun."

"I wonder if any of the freshmen know how to play an instrument..."

**"Let us get to bed. Soon we shall show the younger ones that Team GANK is the strongest in the school."**

* * *

><p>This was a short prologue. I promise nothing this short again. I do promise and actual story. I intend to stay true to the characters the best I can. Please leave a review on your thoughts in the form. Of review and thank you for your time. This is Air Siren signing off.<p> 


	2. Maniac in the Moonlight

"So..."

Yang cooed, getting the attention of Weiss and Ruby, whom sat across from her on Weiss' bed. "What did Professor Ozpin say to you guys?" Yang asked her team as she lounged on her bed. The blonde glanced across the room towards Weiss and Ruby, whom were both doing maintenance on their weapons.

"Eh..." Ruby shrugged. "Just a bunch of boring stuff about not taking chances and coming to him for help."

"For a lack of a better explanation, it was pretty much that." Weiss agreed as she held up her rapier into the light.

"Huh. Same with you Blake?" The boisterous busty blonde bothered. The was a short silence. "Uh... Blake?" Yang looked on top of her bunk bed and saw the cat Faunus curled up under her blanket, a light snore emitting from her.

"Poor Blake..." Ruby sighed. "I wish there was more I could do for her."

"The people she trusted most have gone to terrorism and have begun to work for a man like Torchwick." Weiss said as she slid her rapier into its sheath. "It may as be like her family betrayed her. Her entire world was probably flipped upside down a few days ago."

"I just wish there was more we could do for her." Yang sighed as she flipped over on her bed for a more comfy position.

"There is."

Yang and Weiss looked over towards Ruby as she compressed Cresent Rose back into it's portable mode. "We can be there for her. Give her the support she needs to get through this."

Weiss rose an eyebrow, "Of course we do that. We are a team. Whether or not one of us has a criminal past is pointless. That's the past and this is the now. Let's focus on that."

Ruby sighed as she leapt up to her bunk. Weiss set her rapier against the wall and continued to talk. "We are friends. I don't think any of us should have to go through a bad situation alone."

"Yup." Yang flatly replied as she threw a book at the light switch. "Let's worry about it tomarrow, though. I am beat! G'night everyone."

"Good night!" Ruby and Weiss responded. After a few minutes they were all sound asleep.

After awhile, Blake sighed as she sat up out her bed. "Friends..." She smiled warmly to herself. She looked outside the rooms window, admiring the moon. A moonlight walk sounded rather appealing to her at the moment. Blake leapt off her bed, landing carefully to avoid waking her team.

"I'll be right back..." She said to no one.

Blake breathed the cold, brisk air in as she strutted down the stairs. She wore a small coat over her normal attire to help combat the nights cold chill.

As she walked around the campus her mind played back the different adventures she had since joining Beacon. From meeting Ruby and Yang that first day, to their battle against the Nevermore. She chuckled as she remembered how they became quick friends with the members of Team JNPR and hearing of how Jaune stood up to Cardin.

Then her thoughts grew clouded with dread and doubt as she thought back to the night at the ship yard. How the monkey Faunus she had met a few days before, Sun Wukong, led her to a large dust operation involving her former comrades, The White Fang. She found out that they had fallen so low as to follow a man like Torchwick. She lost it and tried to fight them. This resulted not only in her defeat at his hands, but also caused Ruby to get hurt. They may have been killed if it weren't for the intervention of that strange girl, Penny. To think it all happened in the last few months. What would the rest of the year hold in store for her?

"What a pretty kitty."

Blake's head shot up from thought as she looked around frantically for the source of the voice.

"Heheheheh," the shrill male voice laughed. The sound he made sent a shiver down Blake's spine. "Behind you."

Blake spun around and leapt away immediately out of reflex. Before her, she saw a grinning man. That was the first thing she noticed: his grin. Not because it was creepy, even though there was that, it was more of the size. The mouth was oddly big, bigger than most, and was set with multiple canines on the top and bottom gums.

'A Faunus?' She wondered. She then noticed he wore a green trench coat with a plain brown shirt and worn dark khaki pants. On his hips, she noticed two sheathed knives beneath the coat, as well as a half skirt of what seemed to be arrows around his right hip. He topped his attire off with a green bandana, with multiple strands of brown hair protruding from beneath.

"Who are you?" Blake demanded. "Are you with The White Fang?"

"Don't lower me to the standing of a bunch of terrorists." He said as he once again broke down into a hysterical laughter. He pointed at her. "You are Blake Belladonna of Team RWBY, freshmen class, right?" Instead of waiting for a response, the boy continued to speak, "Word of your achievements at that shipyard spread rather quickly through the school if I may say so."

"Then you are a student." She asked as she reached for her weapon only to grasp the cool air. She scolded herself for leaving it in her room. Stupid, careless girl...

"I mean," The boy began to take a step closer to Blake, moving in closer as he talked, "you guys apparently took down a bunch of White Fang thugs, blew up a few helicopters, and sent the master criminal, Roman Torchwick running with his tail between his legs."

He began to pace to the left of her, making her react by going right to keep him away from her. "That's not how it happened," she defended as she took a step back for each one he took. Curse those school rumors. The truth gets so twisted that no one can separate the fact from the fiction.

"Who are you!?" She repeated this time louder and more firmly.

The boy frowned as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, jeez. You don't know me? This is why you freshmen annoy me the most. Though you are a cutie, so I suppose I can forgive that." His massive grin showed itself again as he pointed to himself. "I am third year student, Achat Robehod of Team GANK, one of the strongest in this school, and a hyena class Faunes."

"Team GANK..." Blake had heard rumors of the team but she couldn't recall meeting any of them personally before this. If they were like this guy, she honestly didn't want to meet them. "Well, what do you want from me?"

"Just a small taste of what the little kittens claws can dish out." He said as he drew the two daggers from his hip. Blake's eyes widened as she quickly got ready to move. "Let's go!" He said as he charged forward, cackling madly.

Blake quickly attempted to leap back, only to immediately hit the wall behind her. Her eyes widened in realization. He had been manipulating her movements the entire time. Achat had used his initial creepiness and her wariness to his advantage. He manipulated her movement to back her into a corner just by acting creepy and aloof.

She lifted her arms as she braced for the blade to plunge into her when she heard it clang off of a piece of metal. "Huh?" Blake looked up and saw Jaune standing infront of her, shield raised. Achat cursed in annoyance as he leapt back away from them.

"Jaune...?" To say Blake was shocked was a gross understatement. "What... How...?"

"I saw you being attacked while I was on a midnight stroll..." He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Do you take those often?" Blake asked suspiciously.

Jaune slumped down slightly before muttering, "...only when I lock myself out of my room."

"Jaune? As in Jaune Arc?" The two immediately snapped their attention to Achat. He once again wore a chilling grin. "So the worst student in the school managed to block my strike, huh? Interesting~"

"I'm... The worst...?" Jaune clutched over and fell to his knees in a dark depression.

Blake looked between Achat and Jaune before patting Jaune on the back. "It's okay...You are getting better...ish." Oddly enough, that didn't help him at all.

"Oh man!" Achat sighed. "Garnet was right! There are quite a few interesting freshmen." He took a step forward, causing Jaune to scramble back to his feet. "Perhaps I should see if you are anything beyond interesting?"

Jaune lifted his shield and drew his sword. "Blake! Getout of here! I can hold him for a bit!"

"No!" Blake cried. "This guy is way beyond you and me."

"You think I can't tell that?" Jaune shouted at her. "The old me would have wet himself at the thought of fighting a member of Team GANK."

"You know who he is?" Blake quizzed.

"It pays to research major tournament players if you intend to ente-"

Jaune was immediately cut off as Achat hit his shield, knocking him back a few inches. "Hey!" Achat screamed. "No one wants your life story! If you don't pay attention, I'll destroy you! That will be the last time I pull any of my punches!"

Achat swung another knife slice at Jaune, as the young blonde tilted his shield up to let the blade sail over him . Jaune then is used the newly created opening to charge forward and slam his shield into Achat's gut.

Rather, he would have had Achat not dashed out of the way the moment his knife hit the shield. Achat twisted his hand back as he kicked up dirt towards Jaune with his right foot, making Jaune flinch as he lifted his shield, to protect himself from the underhanded trick. Achat smirked to himself as he pivoted on his left foot, delivering a high kick to knock Jaune's shield up. Now exposed Jaune let out a pained gasp of air as Achat smacked him in the chest with the back ends of his blades.

As Jaune fell to his knees, Achat leisurely leapt back as Blake landed between them with a dive kick. "I'm going to borrow these for a moment." She said, swooping up the incapacitated Jaune's weapons. She leapt forward with a swing of Jaune's sword, which Achat blocked by bringing up both of his blades in a defensive X position, skidding back a few inches from the force behind the blow.

The two locked blades with each other, seeking to overpower their opponent, only for Blake to break off and leap into the air, surprising Achat as she threw the shield at his two held up knives, knocking them out of his hands, while the shield bounced back into hers. As she landed she held up the sword and dashed towards him. Achat let out a growl, and reached for an arrow from his strange half skirt around his hip, his eyes beginning to glow a light brown.

"Enough." Blake immediately felt her balance shift as she was pushed to the ground, Jaune's weapons knocked from her grasp. Out of nowhere, a man had appeared between them, his hand on Achat's wrist.

He wore a black robe with golden lining and lace seen into it. His hair was blonde, similar to Jaune's, only slicked back. His eyes were a deep blue, and upon his back, she noticed was a golden insignia of a bird.

"Noir Nightingale." Jaune said as he finally returned to his feet. "Also a member of Team GANK. He's also considered their strongest."

"Have I ever mentioned how weird it feels to have you know something I don't?" Blake huffed.

Jaune sulked, "That really hurts, you know..."

Achat glared at his black clad teammate who currently looked down upon him. "What's the big idea, Noir?"

Noir let out an annoyed scoff, "Do you really have the gall to ask such things? Have you already forgotten that we were supposed to keep our semblance secret to those who do not know?" Achat growled before looking away mumbling. Noir sighed. "This is why I despise you freaks. You never know your place so you end up making trouble for everyone."

Blare squinted her eyes at Noir in disgust. She knew people like him. There were people who treated the Faunus like trash, like Cardin, then there were people like Noir. People who took way to much pride in themselves just because they were born on top. People who thought the middle class were slaves, the poor as trash and Faunus as animals. It was due to people like them that the first kind exist. People follow the beliefs of the powerful.

Blake noticed something rather odd about their exchange. Achat didn't seem to take any offence to Noir's insult. He didn't seem like the type to be quiet around those stronger than him. To Blake, Achat seemed like the rebellious delinquent type.

"And just what are you glaring at girlie?" He said turning towards Blake, snapping her out of her thought. "You should be kissing my boots for calling off my hound before he tore you apart." Blake didn't answer, instead opting to stare him down. "Humph." Noir said as he put a hand on Achat's head, who growled in response. "How childish. If I remember you are a member of Mrs. Schnee's team, correct?"

"You know Weiss?!" Blake asked, genuinely surprised.

Noir gave her a cocky smirk. "Please tell her, the heir of the Nightingale Family gives his regards." And with that, the two disappeared into thin air.

Blake stared for a moment, before shaking her head, turning towards Jaune. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah... I think I'm going to have a massive bruise on my chest tomorrow, though." Jaune said as he touched his chest plate, only to find a small crack in the area it was hit. "Aw do you know how much trouble it is to repair this stuff!? Why does this have to happen to me..."

"At least your weapons are okay," Blake comforted, handing him back his sword and shield.

"Yeah..." He nodded to himself as he held up his shield. "Hey, remind me to ask Pyrrha about how to do that trick you did with the shield. That was so cool!"

"Yeah..." Blake sighed happy that that whole troublesome situation was over with. "Alright, come on. Let's see if we can get you back into your room."

The two walked, or in Jaune's case, limped, back to the dorm, making small talk. Blake still had many questions in her head. Just what was Achat's deal with her? How did Noir know Weiss? Why doesn't Jaune just get an extra key to keep on his person at all times? Blake let out a sigh as they approached the dorm building's door. All of these questions along with all others she had would have to be pushed aside for now. All that matters is how she was going to deal with her problem with the White Fang. After all, Achat and Team GANK wasn't really that much of a problem. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! First actual chapter is done. This is also supposed to be one of the shorter ones I have planned. I decided to use Jaune and Blake for the the first part of team GANK's introductions, simply because I like the characters. So what did you think of the first look at Noir and Achat? Any questions? Concerns? Leave a review and I'll see you soon. This is Air Siren, signing off.<strong>


End file.
